Femme Fatale
Femme Fatale is a character in the animated series The Powerpuff Girls ''who was voiced by Grey DeLisle. Appearance The symbols on her outfit and weapon are based on the symbol ♀, which stands for Venus, coming from the mythology goddess Aphrodite, and extending into the meaning of the female sex. She has medium-length blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Personality She is a strong Straw-Feminist who despises men and boys, which is shown as she was stealing Susan B. Anthony coins because all of the other currency has a male on it. Origin She's a man hating Feminist, (misandrist) bank robber and master thief who convinces Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup into being Feminists in order to have them fight against men and boys so she can continue to rob banks. She steals only Susan B. Anthony coins since all other forms of money have men on them. She, at the end of the episode ''Equal Fights, is promptly beaten up and taken to jail after the sisters tell her who the suffragist, Susan B. Anthony, really was. The city of Townsville has always been a place where people are satisfied, they get there fair share and help each other out. While at school, the girls receive a call from the Mayor saying that the bank's being robbed and they dash into action. The narrator asks what kind of MAN is robbing the bank, but the robber turns out to be a WOMAN named Femme Fatale who demands Susan B. Anthony coins only since other money has men on it. Right before she can escape, the girls appear on the scene and quickly haul her off to jail. Femme Fatale claims to the girls that the city of Townsville belittles their talents, also pointing out that female superheroes aren't looked up to as much as male superheroes are. Realizing this shocks Buttercip, causing her to drop Femme Fatale. Before she hits the ground, her fall's broken by a construction worker and she flees, but the girls quickly apprehend her once more. Femme Fatale somehow convinced the girls that sending her to jail would be a blow for all womankind and that they're on the wrong side. They set her free and return home, allowing her to commit more crimes. At school, the girls scare the boys when one knocks a girl down playing catch and causes much fear for them. Back at home the Professor is in the middle of cleaning the house and politely asks the girls to clean their room to which he receives a death glare, later while destroying all her male dolls, Blossom receives a call from the Mayor asking them to save the day. Blossom denies, tells him to do it himself and hangs up. Ms. Bellum later calls them and ask them to meet her in the Mayor's office where they are confronted by her, Ms. Keane and three other women of Townsville. They talk about the girls' new outlook on life and try to correct it. Making them realize that the boy who knocked the girl down was only playing with her, that the Professor only asked them to clean their own room and not do all the chores, and that the mayor couldn't save the city because he doesn't have superpowers. The three other women then talk when the sisters talk about girls looking out for each other. A female teller at the bank Femme Fatale robbed, a police woman whose arm she broke, and a teenage girl whose hairstyle she stole (she gets looked at funny, as it was selfish reason anyway). The intervention not only helps the girls realize that they went overboard with their whole girl power thing, but that Femme Fatale doesn't actually practice what she preaches. At a coin convention, Femme Fatale's confronted by Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, who tell her the story of Susan B. Anthony: in 1872, she broke the law by voting since American women didn't have the legal right to vote until the 19th-amendment passed in 1920 and even though she was found guilty, the authorities wanted to go easy on her and NOT send her to jail, purely because she was a woman. Susan B. Anthony didn't want any special treatment, she wanted to be treated equally, and demanded that she be sent jail just like any MAN who broke the law, which is what the Powerpuff Girls are going to do to Femme Fatale. Gallery Femme Fatale/Gallery Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Villians Category:Living Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters